Temporary or permanent arrangements to hold personal items in order to have them handy typically range from shelves, tables, dresser tops or drawers, counter tops, boxes, cabinets, hooks, hangers and so forth. There never seems to be enough space for this type storage and the space set aside for this is usually overloaded, unsightly and generates frustration in finding things. Finding new, out of the way, generally unused space, and putting it to a single purpose use: a catchall rack, fulfills a continuing need. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The applicants are unable to find any prior art background references pertaining to the present invention.